


Where is VIRGIL!?

by Sydney_Prince



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Comedy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Developing Friendships, Emo, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Forced Bonding, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Frenemies, Friends to Enemies, Funny, Gen, Montage, Ratings: PG, Shenanigans, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, friends to enemies to frenemies, hyper, jamming to music, janus sanders mentioned, patton sanders mentioned - Freeform, where is Virgil, where is remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Prince/pseuds/Sydney_Prince
Summary: Where was Virgil in "Putting Others First?" Just jamming to his emo tunes in his room, but he's in for more than he bargained for...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Where is VIRGIL!?

Virgil sat alone feeling more at peace than usual that day. Not a single noise could be heard from the other sides. It was weird. He didn't trust it. 

Something felt off...maybe Thomas had a problem he was working though...Maybe he should be there to see what's up? Check-in? 

He got the feeling that maybe Thomas shouldn't be anxious at this moment. Virgil sighed, sad. Maybe this was better anyway as when he admitted he used to be a dark….Virgil shook his head. 

Just because Thomas maybe didn't need his help now, didn't mean he didn't need it at all. 

Besides, Thomas would be mad at Virgil’s self-deprecation. 

But who could pass up this beautiful and sweet sound of utter silence? He decided to embrace his emo side by listening to his sad beats playlist he made at the highest possible setting, singing along to all the words.

This...was a mistake… This little indulgence would be the end of his peace and quiet.

He laid down in the middle of his black velvet carpet and sang. He was surrounded by cobwebs, scraps of paper with emo poetry written on them, and cat hair from a cat that Virgil hadn't seen in years.

He was in his element. His safe place. He felt completely comfortab…

CREEK! 

Virgil sharply turned to look at the door, which was behind him. It was open. But no one was there. He pushed himself off the ground. He kept one eye on the door as he reached under his bed for his baseball bat.

A hand flung out and grabbed his arm. Virgil screamed. Remus, the slimy, green, mustached villain, shimmied out from under the bed.

"Boo!" Remus yelled once he was out from his hiding spot.

Virgil ripped his arm out of Remus' grasp.

"Scaring people is my thing, Snidely Whiplash," Virgil retorted.

"Oh, you must admit...I gotcha good."

"How did you even sneak past me?" Virgil questioned.

"Janus has taught me a few tricks," Remus replied.

"I still can't get over his name...if the other sides knew…" Virgil chuckled.

"Tell me about it...though, I could imagine a sexy librarian named Janus," Remus responded 

"Gross!" Virgil shouted and quickly began ushering Remus out of his room.

Remus protested.

"Virgil, I'm booooorrred! Remember what fun we had when you were a dark side?" 

"Oh, you mean you feeding my paranoia? Gee, what fun!"

"Wow...that sarcasm could outdo Janus!" Remus declared.

"Don't compare us, jerk," Virgil spat.

Virgil almost had Remus out of the door when Remus spoke up again.

"Virgil, you know I'm persistent as hell…"

Virgil shoved Remus out the door. Virgil slammed the door and locked it. He sighed and leaned up against the door. 

Virgil knew how determined Remus was going to be in trying to get Virgil to pay attention to him...and being rejected, well, Remus might be mildly terrifying about his pursuit, too.

Virgil couldn’t believe he was even contemplating this. 

_ Ugh...Maybe hanging out with Remus is where I am supposed to be anyway? I was originally a dark side after all. Maybe Thomas won’t trust me since he knows now? Maybe he’ll end up... rejecting me? _

Virgil could almost hear Patton’s voice saying, “Nobody talks about my child that way!”

Suddenly, an ax came through the door, just barely missing Virgil’s head. He darted away from the door in a panic.

“Here’s Remus!” Remus shouted, poking his head through the hole he made.

Virgil groaned. Either way, Virgil wasn’t going to get a peaceful night. Maybe Remus would be less annoying if Virgil just gave in and hung out with Remus?

* * *

Cue fun times montage!!! 

Remus and Virgil throw knives at a wall. Some of the ones that Remus throws almost hit Virgil, who is more than alarmed. 

They hide scary Halloween decorations in the other sides’ rooms.

They do each others’ under eye shadow.

They imitate the other sides. They even try on the other sides’ outfits.

They watch scary movies. Virgil screams like a little girl, and Remus laughs at the most morbid scenes.

They rock out to heavy metal. Remus jumps on Virgil’s bed and does air guitar. Virgil sings at the top of his lungs.

Cut to:

* * *

  
  


Virgil and Remus were plopped on the ground and staring at the ceiling like two girls at a sleepover in a teen movie chick flick. 

Virgil was smiling. He hadn’t smiled in a while...It felt nice. 

_ “You know Remus really is like a little kid starved for affection and trying to get attention. And he actually has fun and funny ideas sometimes. I guess there is a balance that he sometimes just lacks,”  _ Virgil thought to himself.

The room was utterly silent. It was a little too silent for Remus as silence made him feel awkward. Remus turned to look at Virgil beside him and leaned over to Virgil. 

“Moist, moist, moist, moist...” Remus whispered as creepily as possible.

Virgil cringed.

“Okay! That’s it! OUT!” Virgil sat up and yelled.

Remus laughed as he darted out of Virgil’s room.

  
  



End file.
